Camp Buddies
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Prince James and Wendell are friends since that camp but they don't know so much about the other's life. What'll happen when they start discovering? Will they still be friends or will their time at Camp Wilderwood become a nice memento?
1. After Camp

Sofia the First belongs to Craig Gerber.

I'm writing this because I loved James and Wendell's interaction in _Camp Wilderwood_. Who would have imagined they'd be friends? This is a series of independent chapters of their relationship.

* * *

**After Camp**

* * *

Dear James:

My parents can't believe I actually have a friend.

They still think I'm incapable of doing nothing but mischief wherever I go. To be honest, I can't really blame them; I mean I don't believe that I had a great time at that camp without being naughty… Not counting what happened to the camp flag, of course. I assure you my parents would have punished me if they knew. I know they had to have caused some sort of chaos when they were my age. Do you honestly believe they could have followed all of those pesky rules all the time?

But there's one little thing I haven't told them yet and it's because of the little detail that you're a royal. And not a random royal you can meet passing by in any street, but the Crown Prince of Enchancia. I should have suspected it when you and your sisters tried to stop me a few months ago. Who else can have a flying horse and a griffon? But I have to say, for someone who's a royal; you're a very nice lad. You're not that grumpy, all mighty type of royal who thinks he can get whatever he wants just because he says so.

No offense.

I'm actually surprise you didn't let me know. The prince of my kingdom usually talks about that best friend of his he loves so much –which I considered being something else before I knew he works very hard to impress that cold princess. I didn't care so much about that conversation that I completely accidentally ended up eavesdropping, 'til he mentioned said best friend often says "brilliant" or "and boom goes the cannon".

That does sounds so much like you, James. It couldn't be a coincidence, so I asked him. My parents are in a nice relationship with the King and the Queen, so Prince Zandar and I kind of know each other since we were younger. That doesn't mean we like the other, just that he and I can get along when the time is right.

I don't know if you're going to receive this letter.

I couldn't just ask Prince Zandar to deliver it for me, that'd be so awkward!

I'd like to know if you can… Screw it, I'm not very fond of formalities and I know you don't mind at all, plus we're friends. Do you want to hang out with me? Though it's been a week since the camp has finished, I sort of miss you. You're more fun than most kids I know.

You can schedule the day, I don't care about that.

Your camp buddy,

Wendell.


	2. His Response

Sofia the First belongs to Craig Gerber.

* * *

**His Response**

* * *

Dear Wendell:

I got it, don't worry about it! Dad was so happy when he found out my only camp buddy wrote me; he was starting to think none of our friends from Camp Wilderwood wanted to talk to us and that was making him feel a little sad. He didn't say anything but I could tell from the look on his eyes. You may be wondering why: when Mom and Dad made us go to that camp, he said he had so much fun there and I guess the mere thought about us being unhappy didn't suit him well.

Anyways I'm sorry for not informing you about my royal status, I guess that detail slipped out of my mind.

Perhaps that's why Mandy hasn't write to my sisters or she's just uncomfortable with the whole befriending a royal thing. I don't get it. Amber and I, especially Amber, are used to hanging out with non–royals, all thanks to Sofia's best friends. They're a common presence here. Why have I not thought of suggesting Baileywick, our steward, to give them one of our guest rooms permanently? They could play with my sister more often and we'd all be happy.

That's a brilliant idea!

I'm totally doing it.

It'd be great for Amber too.

As far as I know, she's an honorary member of the Buttercups troop now. How Sofia convinced her to join them it's beyond to me. I'm glad Amber's enjoying more outside doors activities, beside enchanted ice dancing of course. She even tried to inaugurate her own adventure club! But that went so backfire on her in the end for whatever reason that included Zooey and her own adventure club… Why these things have to happen I'm not around? This isn't the first time my sisters have an adventure that helps them understand each other better and be closer, and it is quite irritating. I'm their brother but sometimes, I don't know why, I get the impression they don't want me around. I wish we could have a sibling bonding time to vary.

Now I wish my babbling isn't bothering you, Wendell.

To be honest I have no idea if your parents follow rules all the time but the voice of experience is speaking: you do not imagine how things can and will go wrong so quickly when you choose not to do what you are being told. I played ball in the throne room and, out of all the things I could have broken, I had to destroy Amber's part of the new window: it was a surprise for Mom and it was very important to Dad. I tried to cover it up but it just went worse! Also there was another time when my sisters, Vivian and I secretly brought our pets to school and it was a disaster! Our pets got so scrambled!

I love Freedo; he's the best baboon a prince can have but if he hadn't entered in the gym… I reckon Freedo might have cause more chaos.

It's a nice memory but it wasn't funny at the time.

So you know Zandar? He'll be asking me of how I met you. What do you think I should tell him? He doesn't know you were the one who stole all of our flying horses. And speaking of stealing, my parents will be watching over us if you come to my home. Though Maple was so happy that we won, Marty still wrote to my parents. They couldn't believe you convinced me to "borrow" the camp flag even if we had returned it after using it. I told them everything: since the incident from the itching ivy to when we rescued my sisters and Mandy. They weren't pleased but they're not going to stop you. Sofia befriended a witch from the village and they plotted to get rid of Amber and me in Mother's Day a few years ago.

They banned me from having dessert for a week.

This is the worst week I'm having.

How they expect me to survive?

It's dessert!

You don't miss dessert!

That's sacrilege.

I can tell you to come this weekend but Mom's thinking we don't spend too much time together. She's making us to go on a vacation for a few days or hours, and I wish she doesn't get that reservation at that beautiful resort she doesn't stop talking about. We all have our own activities and I don't understand why she seems so distraught. Maybe she missed us when we were away? I'll write you when we're back. What's the worst that can happen?

Love,

Prince James of Enchancia.

PD: Last line was Amber's idea. She entered my room when I finished writing and she scolded me for not attempting to add my entire title. What will she want from my room? I have absolutely nothing in my room that belongs to her. I'll ask her. I have a bad feeling about this.


	3. Wendell's Idea

Sofia the First belongs to Craig Gerber.

* * *

**Wendell's Idea**

* * *

Dear James:

Who says you can't have your own adventures? And you really want to get include in your sisters' messes? They sure a couple of nice lasses and yes, they're very something when given the motivation but your sisters are girls, in case you haven't notice. Any kind of fun they may have includes tea parties, playing with dolls, designing disgustingly adorable things, going on their little girls scout trips, occasionally stopping the wicked wizard in turn from achieving whatever he wants and I don't know what else they do but it's nothing but nonsense.

Absolute rubbish.

I, on the other hand, do greater things: I already took over a small kingdom 'till my parents went looking for me and made me returned it to its rightful owner and almost successfully stole all of the flying horses from the Tri–Kingdom Area, champ. Do you know any other sorcerer who takes over a kingdom that easily? It was my first try to do such a thing and I succeeded!

I'm awesome.

We can have so much more fun if we're together.

But if your parents and mine's will be watching over us when I'm at your place or you're at mine's then I guess out of the sixteen ideas I have, we can only do eight and half of them unless we're alone. Boring adults who think they know everything ruin the party before it has even begun. And no need to worry: you're only in trouble if you get caught, that's something Indigo has taught me over the years.

We're classmates in my not–so favorite class which is also the most interesting in Hexley Hall: Detention. You have no idea what you'll learn there, so I suggest you sign up for it. "That's not an actual class, Wendell. You are not to get proud because you're there half of your time… Besides recess isn't a class either, so you better stop to add it to each of your periods, young man". Seriously, I still insist my parents had to do something wrong when they were kids.

Hope you have a decent time at your family vacation.

Your camp buddy,

Wendell.


	4. Yes, Why Not?

Sofia the First belongs to Craig Gerber.

* * *

**Yes, why not?**

* * *

Dear Wendell:

It's been a long month. Where I begin?

We went to the Royal Elephant Rain Forests: everything started going wrong since we lost our luggage and our guide, Fabulous Freddy, was sick. In a way I was glad I packed little for the trip or I would've been as horrified as Amber was. Truth be told, I didn't mind so much the whole thing when I remembered that I left my king and my knights at home, and that was Mom's idea. She didn't want the three of us to be distracted in the middle of our family vacation nor she anticipated how right Aunt Tilly was: you never know what you can find if you're exploring a new place, especially if that new place contains a couple of animals that will chase you or throw you berries if you accidentally provoke them.

I don't know how she avoids this kind of trouble every time she's off to see the world.

Actually I see why: Aunt Tilly went to the School of Adventure.

Anyways, Aunt Tilly has a few things in common with my uncle. He's very talented when he's playing his flute but nowadays he can't find the passion that always motivates him to compose those beautiful songs. It was one of his favorite hobbies. I don't understand what went wrong: two months ago a lot of musicians lost their talent during that musical tournament that occurs in Galdiz every ten years, in which Baron Von Rocha was one of the judges.

Nobody knows who did it.

The Royal Prep Band is going to participate in the Band Showdown alongside others schools. My sisters, Khalid, Vivian and I are the band and we can't agree on what instruments each of us should play plus Amber is designing our uniforms. As long as her uniforms don't make us stumble, it'll be fine. None of us want to lose on the very first round. I thought we could start practicing tomorrow after school i.e. start making a few decisions but Sofia and Cedric are going to Hexley Hall to investigate something in its library. It seems important.

Anyways, guess who'll be one of the judges? Baron Von Rocha.

Sorry but I don't want to be in detention, so I just won't try to do it. That's asking for trouble. And I'm interested in half of the idea that's acceptable, what do you have in mind?

How about you come here in four days?

Love,

Prince James of Enchancia.

PD: Apparently Amber was in my room because she wanted to borrow a couple of my bags.

* * *

Craig Gerber said Miranda has a brother, name's Rodrigo Cordova, and he doesn't live in Enchancia. He never appeared on the show so I'm including him here. At some point I'm gonna write about how the twins met Rodrigo.


	5. A Bit of School's Pride

Sofia the First belongs to Craig Gerber.

* * *

**A Bit of School's Pride**

* * *

Dear James:

I'll be there but I let you know we're not gonna be in your castle.

Don't take me wrong: your home must be someplace amazing but, after so many times being inside Prince Zandar' home, it's get kinda boring. Unless, of course, you have some sort of secret passageway or a door hidden within a wall, or a secret room in your bedroom or I don't know but something like that. That'll be awesome! Plus I like being outside when plotting… I mean, when planning what to do next. Old habits are hard to die, especially if a certain witch in your class doesn't stop giving ideas. Or, worse, bragging about how incredible it was that poor excuse of a trick she calls "an insuperable prank".

I so want to outshine Indigo! She thinks just because I'm trying to behave I'm becoming boring. Doesn't she have a former mischievous friend anyway? I guess her name is Lucy… Linda… Lucinda? Oh, whatever. That girl. She befriended a princess a couple of years ago and she reformed. Just like me. Or sort of. I didn't have a bad wizard as a friend and, after I befriended a royal, I make a new friend who's a goody–goody. That's sounds like a lot of trouble and not even I like that kind of trouble.

I guess I'm missing the point.

Again.

Building that ship without magic was unexpectedly pleasant and, coming from a sorcerer–in–training, that's saying a lot. What else can we do if we're working together? We'll find out sooner. By the way, it seems your uncle was caught up in the middle of a spell. I don't know so much about that type of magic but I asked Headmaster Grimtrix. He says you must be careful when you meet someone who can use music in order to create magic. It means the person can and will be powerful enough to do who knows what. That'll be if he or she receives proper guidance; if not, what a waste of talent!

Also Headmaster Grimtrix says he wishes he'll meet someone like that. If I were another student, he'd asked why I'm asking. But I'm Wendell Fidget, so he knows that I'm planning to do something in Prank Day as per usual. Have you heard of it? We always prank those pesky students from RPA and he always let us get away with it! We have the best time of our life.

It's tradition.

All the Prank Days are truly worthy to remember. We always have the last laugh. And I'm deliberately ignoring what Amy, Kurt and Elliott tried to do. Guess why? They're still the laughing stock of Hexley Hall. They were praising themselves about how their prank would be "worthy of being a school record 'till the end of time" but nothing happened. Some of us thought they were caught by a professor before they could do it: even if we don't like it, that'll be logic. RPA is still a school for royals. Others students started to think they might lose the bet. I didn't know that part before. Oh, I could've earned a lot of money!

Amy, Kurt and Elliott tried to make RPA floated with bubbles. A lot of bubbles. They said it worked for a couple of minutes before someone stopped 'em. We ask who. They mumbled something about how "two princes and three princesses stopped us by using magic". We did not believe them. How could a group of royals stop three sorcerers and sorceresses? We're learning magic, for Merlin's sake! The Headmistresses from RPA told Headmaster Grimtrix what happened the same day. Then he said to them that "even losing against Cedric from Enchancia would have been more respectable. He's from Hexley Hall, even if he's not the best example of a sorcerer or a Royal Sorcerer. Those royals were lucky they could cast those spells, said spells you three know how to easily counter it. That's kid's play for us. That should be kid's play for us if we're against a royal attempting to do magic."

That meant Amy, Kurt and Elliott said the truth. A group of royals stopped 'em by using magic!

We fixed their mistake the next year. That was easy. Well, I didn't do anything but school's pride.

You understand, right?

Yeah, yeah. You're a royal and I'm a wizard but in my defense my mother stopped me. You and your sisters only entertained me long enough for her to find me. She said so herself. Apparently my mother was sensing I might be involved in that mess so my parents were tracking me. In the end only my mother found me 'cause my father was called by the King. He wanted to know if Father knew o could guess who was doing it. I had to tell them everything and I couldn't stand the King and Queen disappointed stare.

That's not the worst thing I've ever done (they know it), why'd they react that way?

It was like I helped Prince Zandar to entering monkeys in the palace again.

King Habib was not amused.

Anyway, you and Sofia only entertained me; your twin had the nerve to throw me those fruits! That hurt. I guess I shouldn't sing that song but you can't deny it: I did it well. Also you have a pretty amazing singing voice, champ. Yes, I heard you complaining about Camp Wilderwood. We were roommates, you said so yourself in your self–pity attitude. I wasn't in the room, obviously. I was near our cabin. I didn't like you back then so I was finding something else to do.

Did you heard about the honey mess?

I did it.

And I completely forgot what I was about to tell you.

Oh, whatever. If it's important, I'll remember it later.

Your camp buddy,

Wendell.


End file.
